beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellousername
Archives */Archive 1/ Note: If you are going to write a hate message on my talk page...SCRAM! Profile Picture I Have Changed It But It's Not Going Through. On My Settings It Lists It As A New One But On My Page It Doesn't. Little Help Please? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *I'd Usually Be Fine With That But I Sign In Via Facebook So That's Kinda Annoying. Is There A Way To Use A Seperate Password For Wikia Only? Might Another Web Browser Help? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) **Thanks, I Really Don't Wanna Get Blocked From The Wiki :/ I'll Try To Change The Picture On Mozilla Firefox Or Internet Explorer. I'm Using Safari At The Moment Due To It's Really Fast Speed. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *BTW Manaphy12345 can't change his profile pic because of slow internet. I supposivly changed mine to a ''There For Tomorrow ''album cover but it didn't go through. Parts Templates Sorry If I'm Bugging You Lately But Y'know, Duty Calls! I've Decided To Go Ahead With This Parts Template Thing And It's Going Alright So Far. Would You Mind Contributing To This List? Just Add The Right Parts In Each Section And I'll Template Them. When You View The Source Of A Page It Looks A Lot Better With The Templates. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 00:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (crackjash )Hey Edboy3 Please Unblock my friend CrackJash . He did not did any vandalism , his small brother is mad he is just 10 uyears old so when jash forgot to log out from beyblade wikia he just did some vandalism and idiotness . I swer he did notthing plze unbloch him back , I beg u !!!!!!! from nowonwards this wont be done by his small bro . CRACKJASH MEANS HE IS MY BROTHER , He is 17 years old i m his older brother i m 25 years old and the smallest brother is 10 years old so plze unbloch him edboy3, I beg u Chat Want to chat? Likegames 20:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm back and it was AWESOME. Yes, gotta let the playa play his game. I’m There For you Tomorrow 23:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) hi hi EdBoy3, I've decided to make Manaphy an admin. He may not have as many edits, but hey look at me. He does have grammar with the exception of the all caps but that is only on blogs. He is starting Projects, doing the Episode Summaries. I'll see if he is fit, if not yet then I will take away his admin powers and ask him to try back later. We need at least one admin that isn't a bureaucrat. As well as, the older pages for G-Revolution and some other series still need a plot. We need to get on them. I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I can read y'know :P I'm working on my caps. Been doing a online typing thing and it's working. Sometimes i still have a temptation to type in caps but i'm not :D [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Blog, Read, Now, Please? Read...This...Now...Please :D [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC)